Ich liebe dich!
by Dragonsoldier
Summary: Um dieses Story verstehen zu können muss mann den 6.Band gelesen haben. Ich war unzufrieden mit dem Ende des sechsten Bandes, also hab ich ne Geschichte geschrieben die direkt an den sechsten Band anknüpft


Also als erstes möchte ich sagen: Alle Figuren, Orte usw gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und allein an ihrer Gnädigkeit liegt es, dass ich diese Story schreiben kann.

Hab mich entschieden nachdem ich das 6. Band gelesen habe die Story zu schreiben, denn ich hab keine Lust zwei Jahre auf das nächste Band zu warten. Diese Geschichte handlet unmittelbar nach band 6, wer also Band 6 nicht gelsen hat sollte die Story nicht lesen.

Achja, das ist meine erste Harry Potter FanFiction;-) also Urteilt bitte nicht allzu hart.

Und Rechtschreibfehler sind gewollt und sollen zum denken anregen ;-)

**Ich liebe dich**

„Mr Potter, Mr Weasly, Miss Granger!"

Das Trio drehte sich um und sah, dass es Proffesor McGonagall stand bei ihnen und sprach:

„Ich möchte sie drei darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie in beonders großer Gefahr sind. Er dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, wird nun keine Angst mehr haben sich an ihnen zu rächen, Mr Potter. Ich bitte Sie, machen Sie es ihm nicht zu leicht sie zu finden und machen Sie keine Dummheiten. Das gilt für alle drei von ihnen!."

„Ich weiß Professor McGonagall" sagte Harry mit einer schweren Stimme.

„Wo werden Sie denn diesen Sommer verweilen Mr Potter?" fragte sie.

„Ich werde zuerst zu den Dursleys gehen, wie Proffesor Dumbledore es gewollt hat, danach werde ich wohl fürs Erste in den Fuchsbau gehen." sagte er.

„Professor McGonagall, wird man die Schule schließen?" platzte es aus Hermine raus.

Professor McGonagall machte einen traurigen eindruckt, seufzte und sagt: „Ich weiß es nicht, das liegt in dere Hand des Schulrates, jetzt wo Albus nicht mehr da ist werden viele verunsichert sein, aber seien Sie sicher, ich und die anderen Leherer werden alles tun, damit Hogwarts weiterbesteht."

„Professor McGonagall..." fing Hemrine an. „Am besten ist Sie gehen jetzt zum Hogwarts Express, er fährt gleich ab. Und ich bitte Sie, machen Sie keine Dummheiten, und nur weil Sie und Mr Weasly Volljährig sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie machen können was Sie wollen." mit diesen Worten verschwand Professor McGonagall.

„Was meinte Sie denn damit?" fragte Ron. „Keine Ahnung, wir sollten nun aber wirklich zum Hogwarts-Express gehen" sagte Harry.

Am Bahnsteig angekommen, lagen schon ihre Koffer bereit, Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und steigten ein. Anders als Sonst war es kein Problem ein freies Abteil zu finden. Sie setzten sich aber das Abteil wo Ginny, Neville und Luna schon saßen.

„Es ist merwürdig leer hier im Zug" bemerkte Ron. „Ja nach Dumbledores Tot haben viele Eltern ihre Kinder sofort von der Schule genommen." erwiderte Hermine.

„Ich geh mal auf die Toilette" sagte Ron und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später ging auch Hermine, sie wolle den Lokführer fragen wie lange die fahrt noch dauert.

„Ich glaube das ist nur ein Vowand, so wie sich die beiden bei der Beerdigung verhalten haben..." sagte Ginny mit einem milden Lächeln. Harry konnte sie die ganze Fahrte an nicht anschauen, er traute sich nicht. Er hatte Angst. Angst sich wieder in ihren wunderschönen Augen zu Blicken, alle Bedenken zum Trotz sie zu berühren, sie zu Küssen.Er spürte wie die Kreatur in ihm wieder versuchte, ihn dazu zu zwingen ihr zu sagen, dass er sich geirrt habe...

„Harry? Was ist?" fragte Ginny, als sie bemerkte, dass er Sie nich anschaute.

„Tut mir leid!" sagte Harry und lief aus dem Abteil.

Er rannte durch wenig gefüllten Zug, er spürte wie Tränen sein Gesicht herunter liefen. Was war mit ihm los? Er war sich doch so sicher. Er blieb stehen, mit einem gesenktem Blick.

Er müsse zurück gehem, sagte er sich, sie darf nicht in Gefahr kommen, dachte er sich.

Er würde nochmal mit ihr reden und ihr klarmachen, dass es nicht geht. Aber lag es denn wirklich an ihr? Sie hat es doch relativ gut aufgenommen...Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sein Weg Zurück führeten ihn an leeren Abteilen vorbei. Er schaute in jedes Abteil, denn er wusste nicht wie weit er gelaufen war und wo sein Abteil war.

Doch dann sah er in einem Abteil wo Hermine und Ron standen. Sie standen gegenüber und hielten Händchen. Beide schauten auf den Boden. Den anderen nicht ins Gesicht. Er ging schnell weiter nicht dass sie ihm sahen, er wusste es schon lange, dachte er sich. Er schaute ins nächste Abteil, diesmal sah er Ginny, er trat ein. Ginny kniete auf dem Sitz und hielt ein Glas gegen die Wand, ihr Ohr lehnte gegen das Glas. Als Harry die Tür aufschob erschrak Ginny, sie schrie und stand schnell auf. „Oh du bist es Harry, ich dachte schon..." „Was?" „Ach nichts" sprach Ginny schnell. „Harry wollte sich auf sein Platz setzen doch wo waren seine Sachen? Wo waren Luna und Neville? „Ähm, das ist nicht unser Abteil, oder?" fragte er Ginny. „Nein natürlich nicht" sagte Ginny grinsend. „Und was machst du denn hier?"fragte er. „Nunja...nebenan sind ja Hermine und Ron, und..."

Sie hielt ihm das Glas hin. „Du spionierst denen doch nicht nach, oder?" „Nein, das würde ich nie machen" sagte sie gespielt empörend und lächelte. „Willst du hören" fragte sie und streckte ihm ein Glas entgegen. Harry lachte und nahm das Glas. Ginny nahm ein zweites Glas und hielt es wie Harry an die Wand.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid, ich habe mich letztes Jahr wie ein Idiot benommen..." sagte Ron

„Oh Ron, Ich war genau so dumm" sagte Hermine

„Das ham die schon zigmal gesagt" sagte Ginny, „und immer fangen die von vorne an"

„Die andern werden sich wundern wo wir bleiben" sagte Hermine wir sollten jetzt gehen. Sie lies ihn los und ging zur Tür.

Ron hielt sie jedoch an ihrem Arm fest und sagte

„Hermine! Ich...ich...ich liebe dich!"

„Oh Ron...endlich... ich liebe dich doch auch" Ihre Augen trafen sich. Wie von alleine näherten sich ihre Körper. Hermine legte ihre Arme um Rons Hals. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zhehenspitzen. Ihre Lippen näherten sich langsam und sie Küssten sich.

„Was machen die jetzt?" fragte Ginny Harry. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er sah wie Ginny ihren Zauberstab nahm und gegen das Glas Klopfte, dabei murmelte sie etwas.

Nun konnte man durch die Gläser sehen, was hinter der Wand passierte. Sie sahen wie sich beide Küssten.

Harry und Ginny schauten erstaunt

„Wird ja auch mal Zeit" sagte Ginny.

Langsam lösten sich ihre Lippen und sie sahen sich an.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich schon so lange. Ich war nur zu blöd es mir einzugestehen oder ich hatte Angst, dass du mich nicht willst.!

„Oh Ron, ich liebe dich doch auch schon so lange. Wenn ich dich nicht gewollt hätte wäre ich doch nicht Jahr für Jahr jeden Sommer zu dir in den Fuchsbau gekommen."

„Oh Hermine..." er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn schon lagen wieder ihre Lippen auf seinen.

Harry und Ginny schoss ein Lächeln auf ihre Geischter. Sie nahmen die Gläser runter und schauten sich an.

„Harry..." „Ginny..." beide schauten sich an. Jetzt wurde ihnen klar was eben passierte. Sie hatten zusammen spaß und er fühlte sich wieder zu ihr hingezogen. Nein das darf nicht passieren... dachte er sich. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein.

„Tut mir leid Harry" sagte Ginny „Das muss dir nicht leid tun" sagte er sofort „wir sollten jetzt wieder gehen." Sie gingen zusammen zu ihrem Abteil zurück und setzten sich zu Luna und Neville.

Etwa 10 Minuten später kamen Hermine und Ron Händchen haltend zurück.

„Wir müssen euch was erzählen." sagte Ron begeistert.

„Was denn?" fragte Ginny und tat so als ob vorher nichts mitbekommen hätte.

„Nunja, wie soll ich sagen, Ron und ich sind jetzt zusammen" sagte Hermine mit einem lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„GLÜCKWUNSCH" schrien Harry, Ginny und Neville gleichzeitig. Luna hingegen machte wieder mal einen verträumten Eindruck und sagte schließlich: „Ihr müsst aufpassen! Ich hab das Geühl dass hier wieder ein Schlickschlupf rum saust, die machen nicht nur Leute wuschig im Kopf sondern ham auch schon dazu geführt, dass man jemanden den man magt nicht mehr magt." Die anderen schauten sich gegenseitig an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Ist es nicht toll Harry!"sagte er während er sich auf sein Platz fallen lies, „Erst du und Ginny, und jetzt endlcih Hermine und ich. Ist das Nicht toll!" Ron und Hemrine strahlten vor Glück und gaben sich einen Kuss.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an. „Wir wollen zwar nicht die Stimmung verderben, aber ihr solltet wissen, dass ich und Ginny ein Beziehungspause eingelegt haben.

Die Augen aller im Abteil weiteten sich.

„Was...aber...warum!" stammelte Ron und er schaute zu Luna „Wie kriegt man diese Schlickschlupfe wieder WEG!""

„Ron...das hat nichts mit irgendwelchen Schlickschlupfen zu tun sondern es ist zu gefährlich mit mir zusammen zu sein. Voldemort könnte es ausnutzen...ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn Ginny wegen mir leiden oder gar sterben müsste." In Harrys Stimme lag eine Gefühlvolle Art.

„Aber bitte, fühlt euch deswegen jetzt nicht schlecht!" sagte Ginny.

Am Abend kamen sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross an. Auf dem Bahnsteig warteten Mr. Und Mrs. Weasly, die per Flohpulver schon vorausgereist sind.

„Harry..." begann Mrs Weasly, „du darfst jeder Zeit zu uns kommen, ich weis ja dass deine Familie dich wahrscheinlich nicht lange bei sich behalten möchte"

„Vielen Dank, Mrs Weasly. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht würde ich gerne übermorgen in den Fuchsbau kommen und dort bleiben bis ich volljährig bin."

„Oh Natürlich macht es uns nichts aus, meinetwegen darfst du für immer zu uns kommen!" sagte Mr. Weasly.

„Mum, Dad! Ich werde auch erst übermorgen kommen"

„Was!" fragte Mrs Weasly.

„Ich werde Harry begleiten!"

„Was? Aber Ronald, du kannst doch nicht..."sagte Mrs Weasly.

„Doch Mum ich spüre dass ich ihn begleiten muss, er ist mein bester Freund."

„Okay, aber keine Muggelschändung!" sagte Mrs Weasly.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen raus zum Bahnhof. Draußen warteten schon die Dursleys, Harry sagte zu Ron und Hermine „Ron, Hermiendie Dursleys würden niemals mehr als ein Zauberer zu sich ins Auto nehmen."

„Kein Problem! Ich kann doch apparieren!" sagte Ron stolz. „Nein kannst du nicht !" zischte Hermine „du hast deine Prüfung nicht bestanden!"

„Aber Hermine!" „Nein! Ich hab genug Muggelgeld zu Weinachten bekommen, wir fahren einfach mit einem Taxi hinterher!" sagte Hermine.

„Einem was!" „Das erklär ich dir später Ron!" Mit diesen worten nahem sie Ron an die Hand und gingen weg.

Auf der Fahrt zurück sagte Onkel Vernon: „Damit das klar ist! Sobald du 17 bist verschwindest du aus meinem Haus! Und dann wollen wir nieweder was von dir hören!"

„Nein Onkel Vernon!"

„WAS?" Er riss das Lenkrad so rum das er fast gegen einen LKW gefahren wäre.

„Du...du, der alte Mann, letztes Jahr..."

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht bis zu meinem 17. Geburtstag im Ligusterweg zu bleiben. Unter einer Bedingung werde ich bereits morgen Früh abreisen und ihr seht mich nie wieder"

„Ist das ein Ernst!" Morgen Früh?...Nur noch eine Nacht?"

„Ja, genau, unter einer Bedingung!"

„Welcher!"

„Es dürfen zwei Freunde von mir auch die Nacht überbleiben!"

„WAS! Noch zwei von deinem Pack! Niemals!"

„Gut dann bleibe ich halt noch bis zu meinem Geburtstag"

„MHHH okay, die fassen aber nichts an! Und die bekommen auch ncihts zu Esssen!"

„Okay"

Im Ligusterweg angekommen brachte Harry sein Gepäck in den Flur, er würde es dort stehen lassen. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer. Hedwig stellte er auf den Schreibtisch.

Schon kurze Zeit später klingelte es an der Tür. Onkel Vernon machte die Tür auf.

„Hallo, wir sind..." sagte Hermine wurde aber sofort von den Familienoberhaupt der Dursleys unterbrochen: „Wenn ihr hier bleiben wollt, dann fasst gefälligst ncihts an! Und ihr seit ruhig, und zu essen bekommt ihr auch nichts! Ihr geht jetzt nach oben zu dieser Missgeburt da oben!"

Harry machte die Tür auf und wartete auf die beiden, die hochgescheucht wurden.

„Immer wieder ein Vergnügen mit deinem Onkel" merkte Ron an.

„Harry, ich glaube ich versteh dich jetzt!" sagte Hermine und legte einen kleine Beutel auf sein Schreibtisch.

„Was ist da drinn?" fragte Harry. „Mein Gepäck" sagte Hermine nahm einen Koffer raus der so klein war, dass es die Miniaturausführung seines eigen sei. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, legte den Koffer auf den Boden , zeigte mit ihrem Stab auf den Mini Koffer und aufeinmal wuchs der Koffer zu einer beachtlichenGröße an. Der Koffer wuchs auf die Größe die Harrys Koffer hatte.

„Aber Hermine! Dur darfst doch nicht Zaubern! Die Verordung der Zauberei Minderjäh.." sagte Harry. „Aber Harry! Ich bin doch schon 17, und damit nicht mehr minderjährig!" sagte Sie öffente den Deckel und holte einiege Bohnen in aller Geschamcksrichtung, Schokokessel und Schokofrösche raus. „Da dein netter Onkel gesagt hat wir kriegen nichts zu essen dachte ich mir..." „Du bist die beste!" sagte Ron und küsste seine neue Freundin. Diese erwiederte den kuss nach 10 sekunden hörten sie auf und Hermine sagte: „Wenn wir eine Beziehung führen wollen möchte ich aber nicht nur rum knutschen sondern auch mal ab und zu reden" Alle lachten und dachten dabei an die Beziehung die Ron mit Lavender führte.

Als es imer dunkler wurde verwandelte Hermine Harrys Schreibtisch in ein Bett. Ron wollte Harrys Schrank verwandeln, doch bei ihm kam nur ein altes Feldbett raus.

„Und was machen wir morgen!" wollte Ron wissen. „Wir sollen doch morgen schon weg!"

„Wir können zu mir gehen. Ich muss mich noch mindestens einmal zu Hause blicken lassen diesen Sommer. Meine Eltern würden sich bestimmt freuen euch kennenzulernen! Ich mein wir kennen uns jetzt schon sechs Jahre und meine Eltern ham euch noch nie so richtig kennengelernt."

„Klar warum nicht!" sagten die beiden Jungs aufeinmal.

Kurz darauf gingen die Drei schlafen. Harry träumte wie er Voldemort besiegte und nun glücklich mit Ginny zusammenlebte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Ron und Hermine auf und sie waren ruhig um Harry nicht zu wecken. Im schlaf flüsterte er „Ginny" und fing an zu lächeln. Ron und Hermine schauten sich an und fingen auch an zu lächeln. Nachdem Harry ebenfalls wach wurde packten sie ihre Sachen, verwandelten die Möbel zurück und gingen runter.

Harry gingen in die Küche wo die Dursleys saßen und frühstückten. „Also ich bin dann weg!"

„Okay machs gut, aber lass dich nicht mehr hier blicken!" sagte Vernon.

„Okay, ciao!"

Harry wandte sich um und trat hinaus. Hermine überreichte ihn ein kleines Köfferchen, welcher wohl Harrys war.

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich zu dir? Apparieren geht ja nicht!"

„Stimmt deswegen fahren wir mit den öffentlichen verkhersmitteln" sagte Hermine

„Och Nö" Ron verzog das Gesicht „ Das hat so gestern gestunken als ob kurz zuvor jemand hingekotzt hätte."

Nach mehreren Stunden kam sie an wo Hermine wohnt. Es war ein großes Haus und wie es Aussah war dort ebenfalls eine Zahnartzpraxis. „Du Hermine? Was ist eigentlich ein Zahnarzt" fragte Ron unwissend. Hermine schauten in nur lächelnd an.

Sie klingelte an der Tür. Mrs Granger machte die Tür auf.

„Mum ich bin wieder da!" „Oh Hermine, Liebling! Da bist du ja endlich" freute sich Miss Granger und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Und wen hast du da mitgebracht?" fragte sie als sie Ron und Harry sah. „Also das ist Ron, mein Freund. Und Harry."

Am nächsten Morgen brachten die Eltern von Hermine die Drei zum Fuchsbau.

Mr. Weasly sah wie der Audi auf er Hofeinfahrt einfuhr. „Oh Molly, schau mal ein Muggelauto fährt bei uns ein.!" „Ist ja gut Arthur" sagte sie und trat heraus, Mr Weasly platze fast vor Freude.

Die Tür ging auf und die Insassen steigten aus.

„Oh Harry, da seit ihr ja endlich!" sagte Mrs Weasly.

„Oh Sie sind ja Muggel! Ich freu mich immer wieder sie zu sehen"

Nach einer Stunde verabschiedeten sieisch und gingen ins Haus.

„So kommt mit in die Küche! Ihr müsst ja sterben vor Hunger bei dieser langen Fahrt" sagte Mrs Weasly.

„Wir waren schon essen sagte Ron, unterwegs. Muggel nennen es McDonnalds..."

„Ginny hat uns was gewisses erzählt Ron." Sagte sie und lächelte Hermine an.

„Oh Hermine, endlich hat es geklappt, ich hab die Hoffung ja schon aufgegeben. Ron kann ja so schwer von Begriff sein."

„Hey Mum, was willst du damit sagen!" sagte Ron. Doch Hermine lächelte nur und küsste ihn.

Harry war in des verschwunden und ging die Treppen hoch. Im dritten Stockt ging er auf eine Tür zu und klopfte an.

„Ja?" hallte es aus dem Zimmer.

Harry öffnete die Tür und da stand sie. Das Mädchen dass er so sehr liebte, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein wollte.

„Harry?...Seit wann seit ihr zurück?"

„Wir sind eben gekommen, wollte nur sagen dass wir da sind..."

„Oh...achso...Harry?"

„Ja?"antwortete Harry und staarte ganze auf den Boden.

Er sah wie eine Hand seine nahm. „Ginny..."

„Harry, ich hab nachgedacht...Ich bin zu den Entschluss gekommen, dass ich doch nicht damit einverstanden bin, dass wir uns nicht mher treffen."

„Aber Ginny, du weißt doch Voldemort..."

„Der ist mir egal! Du bist derjenige den ich liebe. Ich hab soviele Jahre gehofft dass wir zusammen kommen! Und jetzt soll das wonach ich mich jahrelanng sehnte nur nach ein paar Wochen zuende sein? NEIN, Ich will das nicht..." am ende wurde sie immer lauter und fing an zu weinen. Harry nahm sie in die Arme.

„Ginny, ich liebe dich doch auch! Was besseres als dich kann ich mir nicht wünschen, aber es ist zu Gefährlich! Wen dir was passieren würde, könnt ich nicht mehr glücklich werden."

„Harry, red dich nicht raus! Wenn du mich liebst, und ich dich liebe, dann sollten wir doch auch zusammen sein. Ich bin zwar vielleicht in Sicherheit, aber was ist mit dir? Wenn du sterben würdest könnte ich auch nie mehr glücklich werden. Lass uns doch die Zeit zusammen verbringen die wir noch haben!"

Harry hielt Ginny fest in seinen Armen, was sie sagte leuchtete ihm ein. Wenn er sterben würde, wäre Ginny alleine, seine Große Liebe wäre unglücklich, konnte er das zu lassen. „Nein das kann ich nicht" sagte er leise zu sich. „Ginny...es tut mir leid! ich war ja so dumm und egoistisch bitte vergieb mir!"

Er hob ihren Kopf schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, aber bitte sei nicht mehr traurig, ich ertrage das nicht." „Ich liebe dich auch Harry". Beide schlossen die Augen und küssten sich. Es war als ob beide nie auseinander gewesen wären. Sie ließen praktisch gar nicht von einander ab.

„Also wenn ihr keine Hunger habt sagt bescheidt" sagte Mrs Weasly glücklich als sie in der Tür stand und die beiden küssend vortraff.

Ginny lies von Harry los schaute ihn nur Glücklich an. Griff mit einer Hand nach der Tür und lies sie zufallen.

**Ende **

Wenn euch die Story gefallen hat reviewt, Wenn sie euch gefallen hat schreibe ich vielleicht ne neue Story


End file.
